Love Found After Love Lost
by DipIntoReality
Summary: After her breakup with Asami, Korra began helping Mako with his problems. And that spiraled into a relationship of its own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ring Ring Ring!

Korra leaped up from day dreaming. She walked over to the counter in her room. Varrick had invented a brand new device that could allow people to talk to one another almost instantly. He called it The Ringer. He had one installed in all the important rooms on Air Temple Island, as well as Korra's room upon her request. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Korra answered

"Hey. It's Asami." Asami replied in an almost Melancholy tone. Korra knew something was on her mind and it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" .

"I can't say it over a Ringer. Meet me at the pier near the Pro-Bending arena in an hour." Asami Replied hastily.

"Asami are you okay?" Korra was beginning to realize the subject that Asami was going to bring up.

"I don't know. See you there." Asami hung up. Korra wasn't even worried anymore. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

Ever since Asami and her got back from their vacation from the spirit world, their relationship had been deteriorating.

Yes, there hadn't been any immediate threats after Kuvira's siege of Republic City but their responsibilities in their respective careers had torn them apart. Korra started working with Lin and Mako to help combat the increasing gang activity in the areas hit most hard by Kuvira's attacks and Asami, being the full fledged CEO of Future Industries after her late father, took everything on her shoulders at once.

They loved each other, that was evident. But the amount of work they both had was detrimental on their relationship. They had numerous fights, yelling matches that startled everyone in their vicinity when they happened. They had numerous sorrys that were said throughout the lifespan of their relationship, but they both knew things were just not meant to be between them.

Korra couldn't deal with the amount of pressure that was caused by their relationship and Asami had her own demons too.

Korra decided to leave Naga and take a ferry to Republic City. From there she would simply walk to Asami, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Don't worry girl I'll only be gone for two hours." Korra said sympathetically to Naga as she rubbed his ears. Naga whimpered, seemingly understanding what the Avatar had said.

She probably did.

Naga was an extremely intelligent Polar Bear-Dog. She had been Korra's companion for the longest time and knew her better than anyone.

* * *

Asami stood at the pier, which was adjacent to the Pro-Bending Arena.

So many memories here. She smiled to herself. This was where she first met Korra. They had both hated each other back then since they were basically fighting over Mako. And now they were dating. Were they dating?

She couldn't decide if it was right to use that word to describe their relationship or not. Her heart was aching.

Partly because of what was about to happen, but also because of her father. She had finally reconciled with her father, but lost him way too soon. She still had nightmares of how he died.

She watched helplessly as he flipped the ejection switch for her.

She flailed out her arms to try and grasp the mecha suit, but to no avail.

She watched him look back at her and smile, with a single tear running down his face, glistening from the shine of the sun.

She watched him finish the entry hole to siege Kuvira's giant robot.

She watched his life get cut short in a matter of seconds, as the robot's hand came and squashed her dad's mecha suit like a fly.

The last family she had was gone in an instant, and she hadn't quite gotten over it yet. The pain was unbearable sometimes, but she soldiered on. That's what her father would have wanted for her. Asami looked behind her.

It was Korra.

She was walking slowly towards her, hands in her pockets, looking downwards.

She obviously knew what was about to happen.

"Hey Asami."

"Hi Korra."

* * *

"Listen Korra, we need to talk about some things. Our relationship isn't going to work." Asami almost couldn't believe she said those words. She loved Korra but she couldn't go on living like this.

"Yeah I know. I was about to say the same thing to you." Korra said apologetically.

Asami visibly eased up. She was partly glad that the feeling was mutual, but at the same time deeply saddened by the fact that things had come to this.

"I'm glad that this didn't turn into a messy ordeal Korra. I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what." Asami said softly. She took Korra's hands in her own and Korra didn't stop her.

"Me too. I didn't think that I'd be able to handle an emotional break down."

"You can handle anything Korra. You're the Avatar." Asami said jokingly.

Korra giggled softly, "I guess but this is different. You know I'm terrible at handling my emotions."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Korra. It was good while it lasted." Asami barely managed to say, feeling the wells that contained her tears beginning to break down.

Korra could see Asami's jade green eyes start to shine more than usual. She was about to cry.

"Me too Asami. I'll always love you." Korra replied, tears running down her face. She grabbed Asami into an embrace and cried softly into her raven black hair. Asami herself broke down and cried as their embrace seemingly lasted forever.

"I gotta get back to Air Temple Island. I didn't tell Tenzin that I was heading out and he's probably looking for me right now."

"I understand. Bye Korra."

"Bye Asami." Korra barely managed as she briskly ran off. Just like that, it was over.

Korra walked quickly to her room. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her tears in her eyes. She didn't want everyone to see her all sad and depressed. As she turned the corner to her room, Tenzin appeared.

"Korra where were you? I couldn't find you. I was worried." Tenzin said in a concerned manner. He noticed the dry tear streaks on her face and knew something had happened.

"Nothing I was just out in the city for a bit." She spat out, immediately regretting the tone she used. Tenzin hadn't done anything wrong. He was just looking out for her well being.

"Korra what's wrong." Tenzin replied, toning down his voice. She was clearly hurting.

"Nothing Tenzin. Leave me alone."

Tenzin sighed. "Korra. When something is bothering you, it is always best to talk about it. It helps soothe the pain." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Asami and I broke up. It's over." She barely managed before breaking down. Her knees gave away and her hands immediately came to her face, trying to contain the torrent of tears.

Tenzin immediately put his arms around her and brought her head towards her chest. He rubbed Korra's shoulder with his hands to try and calm her down.

"Korra it's ok. I'm here for you." Tenzin lead Korra to her room and helped her into her bed.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"No thanks."

"Korra it's going to be alright. You're going to get through this. I believe in you. Try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Tenzin gave an understanding smile and closed the door softly.

Korra waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

She began crying again.

She stuffed her face into her pillow and cried until she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so take it easy please :). I'm kidding, don't take it easy at all. please review it and give me tips so I can write this thing to the best of my ability. I'm probably gonna bang these chapters out as quick as I can because I literally don't have much else to do but

I might take breaks here and there. I'm planning on this story being a long one so just give me tips please and I'll work from there. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sun leaked through the the shutter on Korra's window. She mumbled angrily as she lifted herself from bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

She got up and looked at her mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes themselves were red from all the crying. She noticed a multitude of dry tear streaks running down her cheek.

She then looked at her body. She didn't lift weights or anything but the years of fighting and bending and constant physical activity she had endured had sculpted her body into a masterpiece. Her biceps were toned, easily distinguishable as pure muscle, with her stomach completely flat. Her stomach clearly showed the lines of a six pack. Korra ran her hands across them.

She was always intrigued by how muscular she had gotten over the years.

She put on her usual watertribe garments and headed out into the hallway. Tenzin had been walking by and he saw her.

"Korra! Good morning!" He said with a smile.

"Hey Tenzin. Good morning to you too." She said back, returning the same smile he had given her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday." She said with a sorrow look.

"Korra, that is a completely normal way to behave after a breakup." Tenzin put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "When I broke up with Lin, I was in pretty bad shape too. Sure, I was with Pema but I still asked for a couple days to collect myself. I was heartbroken. I really had a good thing going on with Lin but we had our problems and eventually, we had to go our separate ways. I cried for at least two full days."

That last part made Korra laugh out loud.

"There is no way you cried for two days! I can't even imagine you crying like that in the first place!" Korra exclaimed. She was grinning ear to ear.

Tenzin smiled. He hadn't realized how much he missed Korra's childish grin that she always used to have on. The years of duty to the world had hardened her and she was smiling less and less.

"Korra, crying is the first step in the healing process. You're admitting your feelings for them as well as realizing the fact that things are not going to go back to how they were. It gets easier over time. Me and Lin even became friends after a while, as you can see. And she has accompanied me on many dangerous tasks and she is a true friend to my family as well. Now I know that things are going to be rough but you just have to have faith Korra. That's the biggest thing that you need to remember."

"Thanks Tenzin, you're always there when I need advice." She brought Tenzin into a hug and Tenzin returned the favor.

"That's what I'm here for. Now why don't you come with me and we can have some breakfast with the family."

"Actually, I think I'm going to head out to the City and grab some breakfast there. I just want to have some time to collect my thoughts."

Tenzin hesitated for a moment, then sighed, "Alright. If there's anything else you want to talk about, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Tenzin. See you later."

* * *

The air was brisk today in the city and Korra regretted bringing her fur coat. She hugged herself and breathed fire into her hands to keep herself warm.

She walked over to the breakfast vendor. This vendor had been one of her favorite breakfast vendors since she arrived in Republic City and she always grabbed food from it, whether it be just because she was in the area or because she had business at the police headquarters, since it was right in front of it.

She watched as the vendor shot a quick and controlled blast of fire to toast the bread she had ordered. He sprinkled garlic over it and melted cheese on top.

"Here you go!" The vendor said happily.

"Thanks!" Korra said as she handed over her five Yuans.

"Korra!"

Korra turned around. She knew that voice all too well. It was Mako. Her ex-boyfriend and greatest companion. He had been with her through all of her adventures and she knew him and trusted him the most out of anyone.

"Mako! What's up?" she says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Ow! Watch the arm! It still hurts!" Mako says as he winces in pain.

"Sorry Mako I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's fine I know you didn't." He says with a smile

"So uh… What's up?" Korra asks with a grin.

"Nothing much. I'm just grabbing breakfast."

Mako noticed Korra trying to hide her shivers and cover her goosebumps.

"Korra are you cold?" He replied with a concerned tone.

"No I'm fine. Really."

"No. You're not. Here take my coat." Mako says as he takes off his police overcoat and wraps it around her.

"Thanks Mako. You're awesome." She says softy. She smells the coat and immediately feels warm inside. The mix of Mako's cologne that he always wears and the cinnamon-ey scent that he always naturally gives off reminded her of so many good memories. Mako, when he was poor, always used to buy a certain type of cheap cologne and even when he started making good money, he never stopped buying that same cologne.

It was a part of him and a trademark Mako scent.

She looked up at Mako. His face… the sign of constant concern never leaving it. He had slight wrinkles in between his eyes from always scrunching them together. The most breathtaking part of him were his eyes themselves. Amber colored as though there were flames erupting from them as they did from his fists.

Mako notices that Korra was staring at him. Her ocean colored eyes always had a hypnotising effect on him but he tried hard not to stare back. "Korra are you ok?"

Korra immediately notices that she's staring at him and looks away. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She says quickly, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing.

Mako notices her slightly reddened cheeks contrasting her brown skin and blushes a bit himself.

"Um… Ok? Well I was gonna find you anyways. Beifong wants us to be at her office as soon as possible. She wants us to meet a new recruit. She said that he specifically wanted to meet us both.

"That's weird. Well anyways, let's go." Korra says as they start walking towards the police headquarters.

* * *

They both walk into Beifong's office and see the recruit sitting in the chair. He's facing away from them so they can't see who it is.

"Korra, Mako meet our newest member of the Republic City Police Department." She says with a sarcastic tone.

"Bolin."

"WHAT!?" Mako and Korra yell in unison

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT ME I'M AN OFFICER NOW!" Bolin yells as he spins the chair around and stands up.

"Officer Bolin reporting for duty!" Bolin exclaims as he stands as straight as he can and performs an awkward salute.

"Chief are you okay with this?" Mako replied in protest.

"Not one bit but after seeing him in action these past few days, I guess he can hold his own against Republic City's criminals. Also, it might be useful to have a lava bender at our disposal."

"You can call me Officer Lava." Bolin says as he points to himself.

Mako and Korra shake their heads.

"It's gonna be great Mako! We're gonna have so much fun fighting bad guys and with the Avatar, we're UNSTOPPABLE!" Bolin yells as he punches and kicks the air.

"If we get Asami here too we can make turn team Avatar into Avatar Squad. Doesn't that sound cool!?

Korra visibly tenses up upon Bolin mentioning Asami and Mako notices this. Mako makes a mental note about and and decides to ask her about it later.

"Mako you know I don't want you doing field work when your arm is all screwed up." Chief Beifong says slowly.

"Chief I can hold my own with one hand. I'm one of the best benders on the force and one out-of-commission arm won't do anything to stop me from serving justice." Mako protested.

"Mako that is my final decision and I don't want to hear a single word about this subject again are we clear?

"Yes Chief."

"You are all dismissed. Except for you Bolin. I need to go over some procedures with you."

"See you guys later." Bolin says solemnly.

* * *

"Argh!" Mako yelled as he threw his good hand up in the air. "I hate being injured like this. I can't do anything! I wish I could heal faster."

"Yeah." Korra looked down. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Mako I know how we can heal your arm quickly!" Korra exclaimed

"How!? Tell me!

"I remember Katara telling me the story of how she brought Aang back from the dead. She told me about how Azula struck Aang with lightning and he died on the spot. Normal water wouldn't have done anything to help but Katara had some special spirit water that she got from the North Pole and used that to heal Aang. He came back to life and the rest is history.

If we could get our hands on some spirit water, we could heal your arm immediately. I'm pretty sure we can find some in the spirit world but it needs to be at the poles. We could just go to the South Pole and get some. I've been wanting to see my parents for some time now."

"Hmm…" Mako thought for a moment. "It's worth a try."

"Let's leave tomorrow. I've been wanting to get out of the city. I just didn't have an excuse to leave until now. I'll tell Tenzin and we can borrow a Flying Bison from him. And don't bring any supplies. We'll get all of our supplies when we're at the Southern Watertribe.

"Alright I'll meet you at Air Temple Island tomorrow morning. See you later." Mako said excitedly. He was finally going to be back in action and he couldn't wait.

"Bye Mako!" Korra was excited. She was going to see her parents again. Also, she hasn't gotten to spend any real alone time with Mako since they were looking for Bolin when the Equalists captured him.

The thought of being alone with Mako made her blush again. She knew she still had feelings for him but she didn't want to bring it up because Mako probably moved on already.

But she moved on too. She didn't know if her feelings were just that. Feelings.

Or was it more than that? Was it love? She didn't know. She didn't want to open a wound that Mako and her had patched up a long time ago. Or did she…

* * *

Mako got to his apartment, going over the events that just took place.

He was going to the South Pole to heal his arm and he was going to be back on the force sooner than he anticipated. He was ecstatic.

But then again, he was going on a trek to the South Pole with Korra. Korra, his ex-girlfriend who he cares for deeply.

Korra, the girl he lost his mind over when she went missing.

Korra, the girl who made him stutter even though he was usually calm and composed.

Korra.

Korra meant so many things to him, and it broke his heart when he heard that Asami and her were together.

But of course no one could ever know that. It made him look too vulnerable. That wasn't his style.

His feelings for Korra never left after they broke up. _Am I up for spending this much time alone with Korra?_ He asked himself.

Korra.

Just saying her name made him shiver.

 _Ring Ring Ring!_

Mako's Ringer went off and he lost his train of thought. He stared at the Ringer for a second. He decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mako it's Asami."

Asami… His other ex-girlfriend. The one he dumped for Korra. He loved her too, just not the way he loved Korra. Things were awkward between them but it was a fact that they were still good friends.

"Uh… Hey Asami. It's been a while how have been?"

"I've been doing alright. You?

"I've had better days. So what's up?

"I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if we could catch up. Maybe go out to dinner or something."

"Dinner?" Mako was confused. _Was she asking me out on a date? I thought she was dating Korra._

"Yeah! Just the two of us. Kwong's Cuisine. Tonight at eight. You in?

"Sorry Asami I can't. Korra and I are heading to the South Pole to go and get some spirit water to heal my arm tomorrow. I gotta get ready for that and I don't have enough time on my hands to go out to dinner with you at the same time. I thought you knew. Korra didn't tell you?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "You're going to the South Pole with Korra? She never told me…"

"She didn't? How come?"

"I don't know. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry Asami."

 _Silence_

She had already hung up. Asami was mad. _Extremely mad_. It had only been a day since Korra and her had broke up and she's already going on excursions with Mako alone. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Even though Korra wasn't her girlfriend anymore, she couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is where you finally see the Korrasami ending and the Makorra coming in. I'm really excited about moving this story forward and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it. Please review it so I know what the pros and cons are. Thanks again!**


End file.
